fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN
, |area = All of the Fantendo Community |parent = Vortex Gaming Industries, Outer Limits Co., Hybrid Co.}} Fantendo Games Network (or FGN) is a rating network, run by Hybrid Co., Vortex Gaming Industries and Outer Limits Co.. Companies can sign up to review games with different ratings. More than one user can review a game. Ratings Fantendo Games Network users can rate games with this system. Note': Every review MUST include a rating as well as a review. * **The worst rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) * **A very bad rating. The worst on common occasions. * **A bad rating. When a game is bad, but easily has room for improvement. * **The all-around, centered rating. Used when a game is mediocre. * **A good rating. When a game is typically good, but not good enough. * **A very good rating. The best on common occasions. * **The best rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) Reviews :'''''THE REVIEWS BELOW DO NOT NECESSARILY REPRESENT THE VIEWS OF THE WHOLE WIKI :FOR ARCHIVED REVIEWS AND CRITICS, SEE HERE! Please write FGN/*Insert Reviewed Game Here*, when creating a game to review. Also add to the top of the page. Once you create a game to review, more than one user can review that game on your article. You cannot review your own game. *'FGN/Red Sonyc' *'FGN/Fruity Adventure Racing' *'FGN/ The Legend of Zelda - Anniversery Edition' *'FGN/Sonic Riders Advance' *'FGN/Olie World' *'FGN/Transformers: Unleashed ' *'FGN/Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death' *'FGN/Space Invaders (2012 game) ' *'FGN/Nightwolf the Game' *'FGN/Silver The Hedgehog' *'FGN/One Winged Angel: Destiny Cross' *'FGN/Mario Rugby' *'FGN/Spelling B' *'FGN/Pipsy the Mouse' *'FGN/Super Mario Bros. Z (game)' *'FGN/Alien vs. Predator - The Final Fight' *'FGN/Hyper Nightwolf' *'FGN/Paradox' *'FGN/Darmanitan Slam 2 ' *'FGN/Kirby VR 10th Anniversary' *'FGN/Super UnMario Bros.' *'FGN/Yoshi Kart: Eggstraveganza!' *'FGN/Sonic CD Universe' *'FGN/The Factor' *'FGN/Sonic Crackers Next-Gen' *'FGN/Sonic X-treme 64' *'FGN/Mario Kart U ' *'FGN/Ella-Metals 3 ' *'FGN/Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl ' *'FGN/Super Mario Galaxy 3.5' *'FGN/Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit' *'FGN/Gradius 2012 - Mission Reborn' Requests If you want your game reviewed, ask us here! NOTE: Add to the '''bottom' of the list!'' #Super Luigi World #Prinplup & Pals #Super Smash Ponies: Friendship is Magic #Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury #Lapis Life/ వైడూర్యాలను ఫైటర్స్ #New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It! #Chickens #Legend's Wake #Paper Mario: The Shards of Time #No Hope #Shy RPG #Earthworm Jim: Back in Action #Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 Companies If you want to be part of the Fantendo Games Network, just simply add your name here as a Critic. *'Vortex Gaming Industries' - Co-owner *'Outer Limits Co.' - Co-owner *'Hybrid Co.' - Co-owner *'Brock Productions' - Critic *'Master Productions Incorporated' - Critic *'Pika Productions' - Critic *'X-Scissor' - Critic *'Scar Industries' - Critic *'Topline Studios' - Critic *'Purple Paw Studios' - Critic *'NextGen Solo' - Critic *'Walange Corporation '- Critic *'Overclocked' - Critic (Not nostalgic) *'Fun Dimension Inc.' - Critic *'APIM Group, Inc.' - Critic *'Midnight Pulse Studios '- Critic *'Gearworks Gaming' - Critic Category:Fantendo Category:Companies Category:Fantendo Games Network Category:Brock Productions